Space Adventures
by AceofAdvernturing
Summary: This story is based off the world of Major144's story Family, with permission to use their story as a base for mine. This story takes place in space as the crew of Adventure time travel the stars in search for adventure, riches, fame, and whatever else they might find along their travels. More details inside. M because things get...well serious sometimes.
1. The Writer

**Hello everyone. This is my first Adventure Time story that I'm trying out. This story, as said in the summary, is based off of Major144's story Family. I did ask for permission to have it based off of their story and Major144 gave me their permission to do so, and again I am thankful too. I'll provide a link to the story as well**

 **s/10704828/1/Family**

 **I would say check out their story first to get an idea of my story sense it's based off the same universe and it'll help make sense of some of the themes and characters.**

 **Also yes I know this isn't really got much to do about space BUT this is the introduction chapter, my story is basically a story written up by another character like the stories of Aaa from the Ice King so basically this first chapter is just introducing the writer and then we'll get to the actual stories.**

 **Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy the story.**

Today was a quiet day within the land of Ooo, not much was going on today other than the normal routines of everyone. However for one person things would be getting a small shake up. Up on top of a hill stood a lone cabin with a flower garden in the back and one person tending to the garden. This person, to anyone who didn't know any better, would believe they had came across the Lich's house. This individual had dried up dead looking skin that had many parts pealed off to show bones and two twisting horns coming form his head, the only difference between this individual and the Lich was the glow in they empty sockets was red instead of green and the cloths was that of a professional gardener; a large straw hat along with a white t-shirt and blue jeans and sneakers to finish it off, unlike the look of an evil king like what the Lich wore. Another thing was nothing was dead around him, in fact everything he was working on was living and blooming nicely.

While he was humming to himself and attending to the garden there would be a presence behind him, to which he sensed and stopped what he was doing and turned around. What he saw was a rather short figure wearing a red cloak and a red and white mask over his face. His white eyes looked over the Lich look a like with a smile. "Hello there, Borag am I correct?" He asked.

The individual now known as Borag simply let out a small growl before responding. "That's me...and I have no business with you." He said.

The figure simply laughed. "Oh, so you know me? Well in truth you do have business with me, for I have business with you." He said stepping forward a bit. "I take it I don't need to introduce myself?"

Borag would glare at the figure saying "Yea...I know who you are. Crimson, follower of the worst parasite this planet has had to endure."

Crimson would shake his head a bit. "Tsk tsk tsk. Is that anyways to talk about your father?" he asked with a smirk.

Borag would clench up his fists a bit, his anger starting to boil as he said "I have no father. I have the unfortunate fate of having some of that _thing's_ DNA but that's as far as that goes." He said spatting out the words with hate. He had his guard up still but he would turn around to go back to the flowers, hoping it would show he had nothing left to talk to with Crimson.

Crimson only smirked, his plan was going well as he would push Borag to the edge, make him show he was like the Lich. "Oh come now, why all the hatred for the master? Was it really that bad?" He asked, knowing full well Borag's history.

After Crimson said what he did, that was the point Borag snapped as his hands erupted into green flames as the ground under him withered and died as he charged at Crimson, he was about to grab Crimson to kill him " **That thing Ra-** " He yelled out before stopping himself. Borag would glare at Crimson before taking in a few deep breaths and the green flames turned red as he backed away from Crimson. "He hurt my mother...in one of the most terrible ways possible...I have nothing but hatred for that _thing_ you call a master...now be gone with you." He said before turning around to fix the damage he caused.

Crimson huffed a bit. "Such a waste in potential...your father would be able to teach you much if you would let go...but perhaps another time." Crimson would then teleport himself away.

Borag would be waving his glowing red hands over the dead patches he accidentally caused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to harm any of you..." He said to the flowers as they started coming back to life. "From death comes life...I'll make sure you're protected..." He said, though it was more like an oath to someone else than to his garden.

Another figure would walk up, a woman with two snake heads and a leaf dress as she asked "My son...are you alright? I thought I felt you in distress." She said, worried about her son.

Borag would look up to the woman. "Oh, mother. No, everything's alright...just...some unwelcome guests." He said getting up as he walked over and gave her a hug.

The woman would look to see the dead patches and see how Borag did fixing them as she would return the hug. "I see." She said nodding both her heads. When the two stopped hugging she would walk over and from her hands a green liquid would go over the patches as they instantly healed and became full of life again, quicker than what Borag could have done.

Borag would smile as he said "It's always amazing to see you do that, then again, it's how you got your name Life." He said looking at his own hands, unfortunately for him he had the power of death mixed in with his power of life.

Life would then turn to her son again and said "Don't be so hard on yourself my son, I know you might not see the silver lining yet, but do you remember what I've always said?" She asked.

Borag nodded "That I'm more in-tune to the cycle than most...from life comes death and from death comes life..." He said. "It's just...I have the powers of that... _thing_...and I don't want them." He said.

Life would walk over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's tough right now my son, but always remember this. You are my boy, and you are a good person. No one can change that about you. I know you have your ups and downs but we all do, as long as you do what's right, and fix the wrongs you might cause, then you already are a better person than the Lich will ever be." She said giving Borag another hug. "Now, I have to head home, make sure everything's in order. But if you ever need to see me, my door's always open." She said, opening up a portal. She would give Borag a kiss on his forehead as she walked through.

Borag would watch his mother leave as he let out a sigh. His garden was back to its healthy self and now he had time for his other hobby. He walked into his cabin and looked through a telescope to all the different kingdoms. He could see just about everywhere in Ooo and even though he never actually talked to anyone, he's heard the Starchy radio broadcasts and read the papers that came around here and there so he had ideas of everyone. Who was good who was bad, and it was just enough to get ideas about his stories. Borag would then look up to the sky with a smile as he then went to a table and pulled a book over, the cover read 'Space Adventures' as he opened it up and grabbed a pencil and an ink pin as he would get started writing down his own stories...stories where he wouldn't be feared but have friends in the land...well, friends in space as his stories would go.


	2. Chapter 1: Before the Stars

**Hello everyone, here's the second chapter. So this one does take place in the actual story, the next chapter though will have space adventuring, that is a for sure thing.**

 **Also there might be odd pop ups and things that might not make too much sense to those who all is caught up with Major144's story. I should have mentioned this but I'm in the early 40 chapters, but I've been reading sense I've found it about a week ago so with life and everything I think I've gotten far in it but there might still be a couple of...inconsistencies so forgive me on those.**

 **Also, there might be a few ooc moments, that is the purpose of the first chapter, everything is through the eyes of a hermit so some of it is intentional.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy.**

Excitement, buzz, enthusiasm, these are just a few of the words that would best describe the ruling heads of the world. For soon there would be three very important crafts made, ships designed for space that would be the first into new worlds. However before such ventures could be made or even planned, tensions on Earth and the land of Ooo where the head of the world leaders meet up were starting to spring up. From forces of evil, the Lich and his minions along with a few individuals who wanted to stir up some chaos.

But that wasn't what was causing the current tension the most, what was however was a bit more surprising. Before the world came together in this space exploration idea, one kingdom was adamant to being the first into space, the only kingdom into space, and the ruler of space itself. Now, had one thought that the Flame King with his kingdom was the culprit they would be forgiven, even the Flame king admitted that ruling over all of space sounded rather interesting but he was rather upfront about it. No the problem was someone who was using brains, science, and a few behind the curtain means to not only get ahead but to keep the others down on Earth. Princess Bubblegum.

Just years before the discovery of hyperspace travel a few interesting events happened that started raising eyebrows. First was the Flame Princess was locked up under accusation of being a 'threat to the lands' and if the Flame King didn't lock her up, she would herself with more...harsh environments. The good news was she was able to be released recently and the princess had found herself her own personal hero boyfriend. Another problem was that the Princess of the Candy Kingdom was accused of creating many living things and even abandoning a few of them as well, the most well known is the Earl of Lemongrab.

Ordinarily this would be simply looked down upon, but what makes this a problem was that there was a need for a central leader to lead the Earth to the stars and right now, because of the size of her kingdom and how many people live in it, along with her charisma, Bubblegum had a good chance of leading the space program.

Over in the yards where the ships were being built there would be a couple of folks looking over the ships from a distance. The two were Finn the Human and Jake the dog. Finn was wearing what seemed like a cadets outfit as Finn smiled and folded his arms. "So, which one do you think we'll be in? The science ship R.E.F. Galileo or the escort ship R.E.F. Aztec?" He asked his brother.

Jake would look over the two ships as he hummed and said "More than likely the Aztec." He said.

Finn would nod a bit and said "In a few short days, we'll be on the ultimate adventure." he said with excitement in his voice as a third figure walked up, it was Phoebe, also wearing the same outfit but with an amulet around her neck as she wrapped an arm around Finn.

While the three hanged out admiring the ships, a meeting with some of the higher command chains would be talking with each other. It consisted of captains and admirals and department heads, many being able to be recognize to which due to either military uniforms, ranks, and/or the type of coats they wore. Among them would be the Princess, Bubblegum herself along with one of the most respected Wizards and Kings around, Simon the Ice King with his wife, Betty the Ice Queen. Among the group would be four promising individuals. Django, Phil, Fedric, and Gearga. The four of them had pulled some strings to get into the meeting, and they had a very good reason.

During the meeting the topic of who should lead the way into space came up as Bubblegum had nominated herself. "What we need are leaders who are scientifically inclined, able to multi-task, and has ruled over large regions. While there are many competent leaders here, one has to ask which one fills these roles the best?" She asked everyone.

That's when Gearga, the daughter of War spoke up. "That's not the only thing we need to look at if I may." She said, getting the attention she needed as Django pulled out a file. "One thing we have to ask is this, what will we do when we come across life on other planets?" She asked.

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow and said "Study them, of course. What kind of question is that?" She asked, unknowingly walking right into where they needed her.

"That is understandable." Gearga said, getting the folder from Django's bony hands as she said "However...can we really say kidnapping, dissecting, and genocides are the best ways to 'study' them?" She asked as she showed a few folks the papers inside, showing those very plans written in the Princess' handwriting.

Bubblegum would keep her calm and said "It's a last resort plan encase we come across threats while we are traveling." She stated.

The Fire King however would be there as he shook his head. "You're list of options are rather...small..." He said studding the papers.

"How many options can there be for something we don't even know?" Bubblegum asked.

This time it would be Simon speaking as he said "Still, many of your plans do seem detailed, but there aren't that many neutral or passive plans here. Gearga is right, we need someone who is willing to truly hold off from violence till the very end." He stated.

This time a new voice would speak up, A captain by the name of Borag as he said "With this, we might wish to think of another candidate." He stated as he said "And I believe we all know who is truly the best option." he said.

Bubblegum would fold her arms as she said "And I'm guessing you're thinking yourself? And who here would wish to vote for the son of the Lich? Captain Borag of the Aztec might have done much for Ooo and the world but can we really trust him to this full extent?" She asked, earning a groan of annoyance from Borag as he shook his head.

Django would look over to Borag and nodded to him, if he had eyelids he would give a wink, knowing who the captain refer to as he said "Well, I believe he was talking about the Ice King himself, Simon." He said.

Borag would nod. "Yes, The very Wizard who has stopped wars single handedly himself." He said turning towards Simon. "To which I hope you accept, if anyone here is worthy it is you good sir." He said.

Simon would look over to everyone and got a nod from everyone, well except Bubblegum but even Fire King was willing to vote for Simon as well. "Well, if everyone here is willing, then I would be honored to take the position." He said smiling as there would be a round of claps coming from the room.

Princess Bubblegum would sigh, knowing when she was beat as she said "Well then, it seems we have come to a conclusion. The Ice King shall lead the world into space. When will departure be?" She asked.

Borag would stand up saying "Reports say that the three ships will be ready to join the fleet in just a few days." He said earning a nod from some of the others.

The Fire King would look over to Borag and said "Very good Captain, now you know the Aztec is going to be the escort to both the science ship and construction ship. As such I hope you have your crew thought of." He said.

Borag would nod. "Of course sir, I've found a crew that consisted of Adventuring Warriors." He said.

Flame King nodded, he knew his daughter was going to be on the ship as well but he personally looked over everyone in the crew so he was at least put in ease about being on the ship.

Bubblegum would nod a bit and said "Very well, meeting is adjourn. Once the ships are ready our exploration and expansion starts." She said getting up as the others got up.

Django, Phil, Fedric, and Gearga would also get up, pleased that they were able to help make sure things would be a bit smoother in the future in hopes. Simon would walk up to them and would say "I have to know, where did you get those files?" He asked crossing his arms.

Phil would walk up "I was the one who got them. I was helping cure some illness from working in the shipyards who worked directly with the Princess...I admit I let the payments slide if they could officially, and secretly, send me something that showed Princess Bubblegum's plans in the future. We had an idea she didn't have the most moral choices from past experience."

Simon would be quiet and said "I see...well it's never right to stoop to low levels to get what you want, next time go through more...legal chanales." He suggested.

The four would nod as Django said "Of course King Simon. But we had a feeling that time was of the essence and we didn't have much time on our hands." He said.

Simon nodded and said "Well, it'll slide for now sense Phil did go through proper ways but next time someone might not be so kind. Just be careful." He said smiling and nodding as he would go to Betty and the groups would split up. Soon it would be time for the adventure of a life time to start up. What is waiting for everyone in the stars? Only one way to find out, to have a Space Adventure!


	3. Chapter 2: Test and the Sol System

**Hello everyone to Chapter Three to Space Adventures. This chapter will be going through the Sol System on their first adventure through space to see what can be found.**

 **As folks might find out relatively soon, I am using a space strategy game as the story base line as well as to help figure out the stories with each chapter, that game being Stellaris. So there might be things you'll see that are from that game if you've either played or watched said game so in a sense this is a "Cross-over" without being a cross over if that makes sense. So if anyone is curious about the ship design or cloths, look up the human ships and humanoid leader cloths to get a good idea.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys the story.**

Today was the day that the three ships, the science ship R.E.F. Galileo, the Science Officer being Bubblegum. The construction ship R.E.F. Rhine, the captain being someone who's trained in the arts of a ninja, Tobe Ishida. And the Escort, a Wakizashi-class Corvette the R.E.F. Aztec, the captain being Borag.

Out of the three, Tobe was the most distinct. Instead of the standard officer uniform, Tobe opted to keep wearing his usual Ninja uniform with the exception of his mask, and wore his officer coat open and hanging from his shoulders and the Captains hat.

The three of them would gather together under the request of the Admiral, The Flame King. Admiral of the fleet that they were all in, the Main Fire Fleet. The three would be conversing with themselves when Tobe would ask "So, if I may ask Officer Bubblegum, why go to the stars? I thought you would rather be the head researcher here." He said.

Bubblegum would nod a bit saying "Honestly, I kind of surprised myself with it, but..." She would go quiet when she looked up into the sky. "I don't know, maybe when I was asked to be the Science Officer of the Galileo, the thrill of seeing new things just got to me...I fear that caution won't be used fully but if risks are going to be made, I might as well be at the front of it." She said as the other two would look at each other, sort of understanding as they nodded and kept walking.

In the Flame Kings office, he would be talking to his daughter, Phoebe. Her boyfriend Finn along with her step-uncle Simon, the ruler of the world now. The Flame King would be chatting with Phoebe, "Alright sweetie, you have everything that you need? And Finn, I want you to keep an eye on Phoebe." He said to the two.

Phoebe would fold her arms and puff out her cheeks a bit. "Oh come on, I don't need looking over all the time." She said but chuckled a bit. "And yes, I got everything."

Finn would nod and said "Of course sir, I will make sure Phoebe is protected." He said.

Fire King would smile and said "That's a good lad." He said patting Finn's shoulder. Finn and Phoebe would nod and take their leave as the three Officers would be walking in.

Borag would look over the two and said "Ah Finn, Phoebe, glad to see you two. I hope to see you two on board when we leave." He said with a smile as the two agreed that they would be ready and on the Aztec before lift off. When the two left the three Officers would look at Simon and the Fire King when Borag asked "You wanted to see us, sir?" He asked.

Fire King would nod when Simon would step up. "I'm glad you three could make it, and Bubblegum, I'm happy you took the offer to be the Science Officer." He said as Bubblegum nodded. "Now, as you three know, today's the day the exploration team goes and search the stars." The Ice King started as he paced a bit. "However there's something that has been speculated, and that's there are other civilizations that are traveling space, and we have to prevent wars from popping up. We have confirmed that there are non within our little sphere of influence. But there is a limit to where we can operate, to which I say the exploration stays in our sphere of influence, or borders if you want to call it. With that, Tobe, your ship will be responsible having the builders make mining stations and research stations. With the new fabricator technology we have, it'll be rather quick to make each." He said as Tobe would nod. "Now, Captain Borag, your ship has two duties. The first of which is the protection of the two other ships, and the second is for the crew to explore sites along with the scientists." Simon said.

Borag would salute and said "Of course sir, everyone I've chosen have experience in both exploration and combat." He said to reassure Simon that his ship and crew will fit in both objectives.

Simon nodded. "Very good. So, for your first flight, your first objective is a test run, survey and explore the Sol system." He said pointing out several places of interests. "This will provide a more accurate reading on our own system and to see how well the ships work on the field, is everything understood and ready?" He asked, getting a salute from Borag and Tobe but a simple nod from Bubblegum. "Very well then, launch is in a few hours. Get your crews ready." He finished dismissing the three officers.

Simon would say his goodbyes to Flame King as he would leave the office as he would go to his office, finding Betty organizing some stuff as he said "Ah Betty, how are you doing?" He asked as he gave a kiss on her cheek.

Betty would smile as she said "I'm good, thank you. Just organizing some stuff in the office." She said as both her and Simon would look over some plans for some of the areas on Earth.

Simon would think when he said "We might as well clean up some of the areas, give the folks there a job and go ahead and start building facilities for everyone." He said as Betty nodded, going to go and tell some of the workers the plans to go ahead and get them started. When Betty left Simon found some research requests from the scientists as he decided on what to start researching first. "Hm...let's see..." He would get up and walk into the R&D room, three Scientist, a flame elemental, a water elemental, and a Candy person would be talking among themselves when they saw Simon and stood at the ready. "Alright, I got your recommendations and figured out on which ones we need to work on for the future. The Physics wing will start working on Field Modulation first. We need to improve energy gain to get more energy to power everything quickly." He said as the Water Elemental would take the paper work and get started. "For the Society wing, I believe Eco Simulation will be the main focus for you. Better farming will mean more food for not just us but any colonies we start up." He said as the Candy Person nodded, taking his files and going to his wing as Simon turned to the Fire Elemental. "For your wing, the Engineering wing, I want you to research the Ion Thrusters. I don't think I need to explain why this will benefit us." He said as the Fire Elemental would take the file, saluting and going to get it researched.

A few hours would pass when the appointed time arrived. Finn would be one of the three early ones, the other two being Phoebe and Jake. They would be going to the Aztec to board. When they got in they saw a few of the crew members working to get the ship ready for launch. Finn would say "Let's go see who all is going to be aboard. From what I understand the crew is mostly made up of folks that are known to be both adventures and warriors." He said as he and Phoebe would find the crew roster on one of the computers. Most of the folks on the list was folks the both of them knew. "Wow Marcy and her band is going to be part of the crew, nice." He said as Phoebe put her hand on her chin. There was one more name that caught Finn by surprise. Magic Man was listed down as the ships pilot. Ever sense he and Simon had a chat Magic Man had been a swell person to talk to and hang out with but it was still surprising to see him as the pilot.

Phoebe would look over to Finn and asked "Do you see that most the folks here are groups that hang out with each other? And a few entertainers? That seems...odd for a military ship." She commented.

Marceline would be walking up behind the two as she said "That's because unlike the rest of the fleet, we'll be traveling and cooped up together." She said as the two turned to see Marcy and her whole band. "And Captain Borag thought it would be best for us to keep the crew from going stir crazy, well as best as we can." She said.

After some more time talking everyone would be going to their places. Finn and Phoebe, being known as some of the best adventures, would be stationed on the bridge, being some of the first to see what it was they would explore as the Captain would show up. "Glad to see everyone is aboard." He said nodding. He would then go to an intercom as he would talk to everyone "Alright everyone, I hope all of you have found a comfy spot here on the ship. We're going to be traveling with little stops back home. We will still have comms as to make calls back home, and we have small troop transports to take the landing crew down to wherever they are needed. As many of you have seen, there are two teleporter gates. As the labels say, one is to the ship Galileo and the Rhine. Vise versa is true as well. We will be required to travel between ships at a moments notice, but until needed they should be kept off to conserve power. With that out of the way, I hope everyone here is ready, for the adventure that only comes once in a life time. We are going past the skies that we are familiar with and going to the stars, to see what very few have ever dreamed of seeing. Today, we sail the stars." He said as just about everyone was ready to go.

The Comms would come one with Bubblegum and Tobe reporting that their ships were ready as Borag gave the all green on his end. Soon the engines would ignite as the ships would start lifting up off the ground. Everyone would be having goosebumps as the ships would start flying up and out of the Earths gravity as many would be looking out a window to see their home growing smaller.

Many folks would be looking to the other side when they left Earth, seeing the space station with some of the first ships that make up the Main Fire Fleet as the three ships would be going past the station, going into the stars to start their adventure, what came next would be anyone's guess.

A few days would pass and much of the excitement, while still there, would have died down as the Aztec would keep up with the Galileo while the ship did its research. The Rhine would be orbiting the sun, gathering solar energy for the construction ships. During the test the Galileo and the Aztec were going through the asteroid belt towards one of the asteroids named '1 Ceres'. The asteroid had a debris field which was roiling and swirling in a way that made it look like it was in the influence of an unknown force. While the two ships were avoiding the big asteroids Finn and Jake would be looking out the bridge window, loosing sight of the Galileo behind some of the rocks. When the Aztec went around said asteroid something would be obviously wrong, the Galileo was gone.

Finn would look around and said "Whoa! What the Blood!?" He said which caught some other crew members attention when everyone noticed the missing ship.

Borag would look out the windows as he pulled up the Comms. "Science Officer Bubblegum, we've lost visual and radar on you, respond over." He said, however there would be nothing when he said "Officer Bubblegum, come in." He said. Another round of silence when he said "Something's not right, if they had failures we would be seeing signs...but they just vanished." He said. A few minutes would pass as the Aztec was now on the search for the Galileo when static would be heard as Borag said "Officer Bubblegum, do you read over?"

Finally a voice would come over. "This is Science Officer Bubblegum, thank glob you can hear us." She said as the Galileo would come into view from behind an asteroid as everyone would be letting out a breath of air they were holding.

Borag would say "Officer Bubblegum, what had happened? We lost sight of you behind an asteroid on the way to 1 Ceres. We had also lost radar signals on you." He said.

Bubblegum would come in saying "You're...not going to believe what happened." She started as Bubblegum would also be sending a record to Earth as she sent Borag cam recordings as she said "Somehow or another, for a brief amount of time we had...went into some sort of extra-dimensional space." She said.

Borag would be taken back from that and asked "You mean...you hopped dimensions? How?" He asked.

Bubblegum would be quiet as she finally said "I don't even know. But we're sending our external view port recordings." She said as it would revealed that the Galileo was surrounded by countless ships of what they could only guess was alien design and a seemingly endless void. "Before we could even try to get our bearings, we ended up back in our own space." She said before a silence followed before she said "There's a problem though...we're missing roughly half of the crew." She said.

This time Finn would be the one to speak. "What!? H-how can half the crew just flippen' disappear from the ship?" He asked worried.

Bubblegum would think and said "I...only have theories...I...think they were trapped, each of them selected by some sort of...mechanism of some sort. But they must still be trapped in that strange space." She finished.

Borag would be quiet, an unfortunate turn of events as he said "We have no readings around here...right now it is best to evacuate from the area but...we will send the names of the missing crew back to Earth soon." He said as everyone would be quiet. Not even outside of their own system and they lost a good number of folks to...who knows what.

A day would pass from the events that happened to the Galileo when a strange radio signal would be picked up at 1 Ceres. The Galileo and the Aztec would be the first to get a hold of the signal as Simon would also be on the call, consulting on what to do about the knowledge of the missing crew members. Borag would be the first to say "What the, we're getting hailed on comms from 1 Ceres." He said as Simon and Bubblegum would both answer the call as well.

There would be some static before it got cleared up "zzzzt-bers of the R.E.F. Galileo." Said a voice, Bubblegum instantly recognized the voice as one of the missing crew member. "Calling any Earth ships, I repeat any Earth ships, can anyone hear us?"

Simon would be the first to answer "This is Simon Petrikov, and let me say it is a relief to hear from you. Where have you been?" He asked.

The crew member would call back saying "We...well don't know. We know we've been gone for some time but we have no idea where we were or what happened for us to be absent." he said. "But, now that we are back from...wherever, we wish to go back to work with Officer Bubblegum. We're even willing to give this ship to the authorities." They called.

Bubblegum would say "Simon, I need to speak with you for a minute, in a private comms." She said as she and Simon would be on a private channel. "We're not just going to let them join back this easily, are we?" She asked.

This shocked Simon to say the least. "But of course we are. They are the missing crew members, crew members of your very ship. Why would we not let them back in?" He asked.

Bubblegum would respond with "It's too dangerous is why." She said. "We got to think of the safety of Earth and the people. We don't know what happened to those people, we don't know if they really are the missing crew members or if they're invaders in disguise. Or they could be under someones control, we can't just simply trust them." She said.

Simon would shake his head with a frown and said "Bubblegum, we're not going to abandon them or attack them because of what 'might' happen. Right now this should be a cause of celebration, and we'll be able to study the ship that came with them. And they wish to be with you again. They're going back to work for you, and if I hear anything of you doing any 'experiments' there will be consequences. These are people with souls, not objects." he warned.

Bubblegum would be quiet before sighing. "I don't think this is safe...but fine." She said.

Once the two were done with their private chat Simon would say "It will be good to have you returned. Once you return to Officer Bubblegum we'll have the ship analyzed. And we thank you for it." He said.

Soon the mysterious ship would park beside the Galileo as the crew members would board back into the ship as a couple of ships from the Main Fire Fleet would tow the mysterious ship back to the Earth space port to research it.

After the crew got back and resettled back in the Galileo the science ship and the escort Aztec would go back to their surveying. A few more days would be going by with nothing going on. Bubblegum would be keeping a close eye on all the crew members that had vanished but nothing odd was happening to her relief. The days would be going by and if it wasn't for the Scream Queens and a few other entertainment for the ships many a person would be going stir crazy already. Phoebe and Finn would be resting in Finn's room reading some books as Phoebe asked "So we're going to Mars right? Isn't that Magic Man's home world?" She asked.

Finn would think and said "Actually, I'm not sure, I think so from what he's said. Why?" He asked.

Phoebe would say "From what I hear we're going to go by Mars to survey it. I know there's a dome for the people there to live in but some believe it's possible to change the planet to make it livable outside of the dome." She said. "What do you think, making another planet as a home?" She asked.

Finn would think for a minute and said "Honestly? I think it's weird but cool, all we know is that we can live on Earth, but what if we can live on other planets? How awesome would seeing a different sky would be?" He asked.

Phoebe would think and smile. "Actually, yea you're right. That would be neat. Hey, let's go ask Magic Man about Mars, sense we're still a few hours from it." She said. The two of them would go find Magic Man on the bridge to ask about Mars.

Magic Man would smile as he leaned back a bit, the ship was flying smoothly as he said "Mars. Ah good ol' home sweet home." He said thinking about it. "It is correct we are limited as to where we can live, but where we do live on Mars it's a nice place." He said but looked out the window, the rust colored planet was already in view as he said "But I will admit, it would be nice to travel outside the dome to travel around the planet without a space suit." He said nodding.

Finn would say "Well, give Simon some time. He's smart, I'm sure he's able to think of something to change Mars to be...well like Earth?" He said.

That would get a chuckle from Magic Man as he said "Doubt it. Even planets that are categorized as the same are different in many ways." He said checking some of the readings on the instruments. "But...yea making Mars livable would be nice, we could always use new neighbors." He chuckled.

After the conversation took place things were going smoothly when the Captain came over the comms. "Landing party Alpha please report to the bridge." Borag said.

Finn and Phoebe would look at their name registrations. Finn would have Alpha squad 3 beside his name and Phoebe would have Delta Squad 1 beside her name. "Aw, we're not on the same squad." Finn said.

Phoebe would chuckle and said "Don't worry, I'll just warm you up after you're done in space." She said jokingly as Finn chuckled at her joke with a tint on his face, the two would share a quick kiss before Finn would leave for the bridge.

Finn would be on the bridge soon along with Marceline, Huntress Wizard, and Django. The ship would have a drop ship ready with an Earth Elemental piloting the drop ship as Borag would say "As all of you might now, Mars has a habitat zone under the Martian made dome. However one hour ago the Galileo have found signs of once having supported a biosphere, one that could hold life without the need of a habitat dome." He said. "Alpha squad, your mission is to go to the Martian surface and survey in detail as to what secrets the planet holds." He said.

The squad, after hearing the details would salute, understanding the mission as they loaded into the Drop ship as it would launch from the Aztec. The four could look out a window to see Mars as they would be landing within a few minutes. Huntress Wizard would look to the other three and asked "So, we're suppose to survey to see if there was a chance for life on this planet. Course with no plant life our best chance is to see if there was any water on the planet first." She advised as she said "With a lack of liquid water though, we need to search for signs of water." She advised.

Finn would raise an eyebrow as the drop ship landed and they put on their space suits as Finn asked "What should we look for as 'signs' of water?" He asked.

Marceline would answer saying "Basically valley networks. Most of them are formed from rivers, and what are rivers made of? Well except that one garbage river." She said, getting a nod from Finn in understanding.

The four of them would be searching the surface of Mars, Finn would be recording all the valleys they passed by as Marceline was recording and taking samples from the poles as their Drop ship went from area to area. Huntress Wizard and Django would look under the surface a good bit to study what is under the surface, finding patches of frozen water and taking it for analyses.

After some time Alpha squad would go up to the Galileo as Bubblegum analysed what was brought both samples and data. "Hm, interesting..." She said. "It seems that there was once flowing liquid water on this planet many years ago. Long before us or even the Great Mushroom War." She said. She would look over the soil samples and said "I think...yes, it should be possible to terraform Mars into a livable planet...but...alas we don't have the technology to do such." She sighed, putting the samples away to further tests. "We'll pick back up on this when such a time that we can terraform Mars." She said as Alpha squad would get back to the drop ship and head back to the Aztec.

News would be getting back to Earth about the possibility of colonizing Mars in the future. Simon would nod at the data. "An interesting find indeed." He said.

Betty would walk in soon as she knocked. Simon would greet her as they hugged and Betty would have some papers for Simon to look over. "Dear, I've been getting plenty of folks asking why we have factories built but no one is working them. I know your reasoning but I figured it would be best for you to let everyone know what it is you're thinking." She said.

Simon would nod. "I suppose it makes sense, they haven't really gone through some of the problems we have seen before the War." He said nodding. "Very well, I'll go answer their questions." He said. After a while he would be holding a public holding to answer some questions the people had. Two of the biggest questions was why did they have factories with no one working them and what was the direction the United Ooo will take going forwards towards the stars. "These are some excellent questions." Simon started. "For the most asked question, it would be best to tell you one of the worst problems the world had before the Great Mushroom War. And that problem was unemployment. To best keep that problem from happening is to already have business ready for when people need a place to work." He said, as many folks were already understanding a bit. "Now as for where we are going view wise...Well we will be looking for what brought us to search the stars in the first place, to explore and discover what lies in the vast void of space." He answered, and that would satisfy those asking, for it was the purpose to explore, was to find what has not been found before or to find what has been lost. A few more questions would be asked as Simon answered to the best of his abilities.

Back in space the ships Galileo and Aztec would be orbiting the star, gathering some extra energy as the construction ship Rhine was now doing its duty, building mining and research stations where they would be the most useful. Borag and Bubblegum would be discussing which star system they would be going after next when Bubblegum said "I believe it is best to try to find a system that has unique gravity bodies, not just the simple stars." She advised as she showed a map that had some brighter than usual stars with beams of something coming off of them, the pulsars and or neutron stars along with the few black holes around. "Our ships have been outfitted to survive in those harsh zones." She said showing the blueprints as Borag nodded.

Borag would say "Those would have some interesting research possibilities I will admit, we'll just have to warn everyone when going to such areas." He said. Soon the second system would be chosen and what would be found could only be guessed.

 **By the way, this is an extra bit for anyone wondering the explorers call signs and which squad folks are in.**

 **Alpha 1: Django**

 **Alpha 2: Huntress Wizard**

 **Alpha 3: Finn**

 **Alpha 4: Marceline**

 **Beta 1: Lucinda**

 **Beta 2: Jermaine**

 **Beta 3: Bongo**

 **Beta 4: Cinnamon Bun**

 **Charley 1: Jake**

 **Charley 2: Kelia**

 **Charley 3: Tree Trunks**

 **Charley 4: Lemongrab**

 **Delta 1: Phoebe**

 **Delta 2: Lady R** **ainicorn**

 **Delta 3: Guy**

 **Delta 4: Lumpy Space Princess**


End file.
